Return
by rosebud896
Summary: The first to return were the brothers. Then the sisters. Then the rest of us all followed suite. I never imagined that a fairy-tale could become truth. Then again I guess that it's no longer a fairytale. Hades/Persephone, Modern Day


Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology. I don't believe anyone does actually :P Maybe Homer does... maybe

Summary: The first to return were the brothers. Then the sisters. Then the rest of us all followed suite. I never imagined that a fairy-tale could become truth. Then again I guess that it's no longer a fairytale. Hades/Persephone, Modern Day

* * *

Chapter 1

The Brothers

* * *

The first to come back was Zeus.

Dark nearly black clouds covered the entire Earth. Satellites from space captured the image and sent it back. It had never happened before in history; maybe an entire area but never the entire Earth. Everyone just saw it as a really slim probability and cool new world record.

"It's a small world after all if we can all fit under one cloud" a laughing news host suggested. I agreed then, and I agree now. It is a small world, but the same occurrence that brought on the realization of our tiny living space also brought on the realization of the largeness of our universe and our shallow knowledge of the way it works.

I was in school when it began. At the same moment in time, across the world, lightning filled the sky and the world went dark. The only moments we could use our vision was when the terrifying surges of light spasmed and ripped across the sky. The ground constantly rumbled, yet not one stroke of lightning touched it. This continued for an hour, our teachers all gathered up all of the students into an interior hallway due to the odd weather and let some students be released to their parents who picked them up.

The moment it stopped however it was said that sunbeams could be seen through the clouds by every person on the world, even where it was nighttime. A voice that resembled the rumbling thunder and yet the softness of the sunbeams spoke out in a tongue that everyone could understand.

"We are returning" the three words that changed our universe. Every faith in the world claimed it was their god revealing himself to the world due to our grotesque ways. The violence, hatred, and cruel manner in which we treated the world and fellow humans had supposedly brought their god to do this. They were wrong of course.

The next to return was Poseidon.

It was only a few weeks after the mysterious cloud had disappeared that another strange event took place that put scientists into frenzy, since every theory and reason behind the manner in which our world works was being proven wrong.

I was on spring break from my senior year of high school. My friends and I had decided to make the most of it and travel with the money we saved up to go to the beach. We all were enjoying our time away from home and the warm South Carolina sun. The sun however disappeared behind the clouds and it was reported that all of the ocean's in the world were covered with the same form of the mysterious cloud that covered the entire world just weeks before hand. We all stood at the edge of the ocean and gaped as thick black clouds seemed to form out of thin air. The wind was so strong that it pulled my loose ponytail out of its hold and my hair thrashed wildly. A flash of light blinded everyone for a moment and when our vision returned the ocean was gone.

A chill crawled quickly yet it seemed slowly- just as everything did- up my body. The ocean was above our heads and moving. It was if gravity no longer applied to water. Some people fainted, others screamed; I stared frozen in place.

The moving ocean slowly began to dance back to its proper place and after three hours returned to its natural position. The local media swarmed to the spot and harassed everyone on the beach for their story, especially since the electricity was up and running again. Police were sent to try and remove people from the beaches but when they saw the supernatural element moving of its own free will, many were too astonished to actually do their job.

The news later showed footage of a man who was believed to have gotten stuck in the floating water off the coast of a Pacific Island. A piece of film showed an unconscious man being flipped and bent and brought back to the sea. The coast guard of the small island sent out a troop of men to retrieve him but his body couldn't and most likely would never be found.

My friends and I all went home after that.

The third to return had never left.

There was no return for him. He had always been there. He just decided to reveal himself to us once again.

It was the first day of the first fall of my college years. I was beginning to feel settled into my college life and the scare of the past spring break was beginning to wear off. I woke up due to my phone constantly buzzing I thought it would have been my foster mother calling to tell me something about my foster brother but it was not. Instead it was a constant thread of text messages from everyone I knew as well as eleven missed calls from my foster mother and friends.

"Turn on the television" was the general message most of the messages said. Several of them were also texts of exclamation of some unknown occurrence to me. I threw on a hoodie and ran out of my dorm room to the lounge where a large flat screen television was already on with most of the building including the staff in front of it.

"What we are revealing is real, actual footage, coming to you live from Milos, Greece" obviously frightened reporter spoke over a film of a overhead shot of a volcano erupting.

"So what this is no big deal compared to other stuff that happened" my roommate, Sarah, said from next to me who also just walked in. She spoke slightly too soon.

The volcano almost seemed to stand up and scream at the camera that was flying in a helicopter overhead. Sarah dropped her scorching hot coffee onto the ground. I let the liquid burn my feet as I watched in horror.

The ground next to where the volcano had been opened up to a dark hole. Where it looked like a man emerged from the ground. Another man appeared on the screen with a flash of lightning. The two men seemed to battle with the lava monster for a long time before it fell into the deep dark hole created by the first man. The man who appeared by lightning jumped in after him, with what appeared to be lightning in his hands. The first man stood on the edge, black smoke billowing out from his feet, looked up at the camera which zoomed in onto his face as best as it could as the smoke continued to consume him.

"Who the hell is that guy" a guy from my horticulture class screamed out among with many other exclamations and cries others were throwing out, no one knowing the answer. Except me.

"Hades" I whispered, losing my breath.

"Persephone" the man lipped to the camera. The black smoke covered his face it suddenly shot up about three hundred feet then fell flat to the ground with a force that shook the camera. The man was gone.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Just to let you all know, this story is inspired by Clash/Wrath of the Titans.


End file.
